gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Games Corp Sim
''Games Corp Sim ''would be a simulation of a gaming corporation. Gameplay The game would be played like this: You would start by you choosing three game developers and two hardware guys out of ten possible candidates. You would then begin developing consoles, games for them, marketing strategies, and other game develop-y things. At the end of a console generation, a chart comes up and a winner is declared. If your profits are too far behind your profits, then you fall out of the console market and become a third-party developer. Difficulty Modes *EASY - Start with $1,000,000, start in 6th Generation *MEDIUM - Start with $600,000, start in 5th Generation *HARD - Start with $450,000, start in 3rd Generation *HARDEST - Start with $50,000, start before consoles *CUSTOM - Start with $50,000 - $1,000,000 in any generation Competitors Pre-Console *Hitari Arcade Hardware *Traitio Arcade Hardware *SAGA Arcade Hardware Generation 1 Now, you have to start worrying about consoles: home game machines played on your television too! *Magnebox Space Saga *Magnebox Space 1000 Series *Hitari Home PING Series *Goeneko TV Star *BCS Studio I Generation 2 Consoles have changed a lot; now instead of having one game built in to the system, you can play multiple games on one system by swapping cartridges. Create your new console, then start producing cartridges! *Fairekid Channel 89 *Hitari VCS 1337 *Metall Nitelivison *Magnebox Space Saga // *Goeneko GoenekoVision *Hitari SVCS 2343 *Mitten Brandy Vector-X Generation 3 After gaming started to die out, a new champion rose. Longer, more advanced games are becoming the standard and arcades are dying. Can you make a bad enough console to end Luckendo's industry stronghold? *Luckendo Entertainment System *SAGA HG-3000 *SAGA Sensei System *Hitari HVCS 12311 (NOTE: If you knocked Hitari out of business, this console won't exist.) *Cammy 64 Computer *MHX-2 Computer *Goeneko Super GoenekoVision (NOTE: If you knocked Goeneko Corp out of business, this console won't exist) Generation 4 The new generation is here. According to industry trends, powerful yet affordable consoles with exclusive mascot platformers are what tend to sell in this generation. Arcades are getting popular again. Also, handhelds; consoles that you can take anywhere; have been invented. Make more arcades, make a powerful console, and make the best handheld! *SAGA Matthews (Mascot: Speedy the Gerbil) *SAGA CD *SAGA 32Zero *SAGA Traveler *Hitari Panther (Mascot: Fluffydo the Cat) (NOTE: If you knocked Hitari out of business, this console won't exist) *NEST SpeedyGraphics 10 (Mascot: BANK) *NEST SpeedyGraphics CD *NEST TurboTrain *NJP Geo-Neo HS (Mascot: Terry Kusanagi) *Hyper Luckendo Entertainment System (Mascot: Super Mary) *ICM PC with MH-DOS (Mascot: None) *Painsonic 3DX (Mascot: Nex) *Goeneko 3.0 (Mascot: Faeona) (NOTE: If you knocked Goeneko Corp out of business, this console won't exist) Handhelds *Luckendo Game Man *SAGA Game Mech *Hitari Cheetah (NOTE: If you knocked Hitari out of business, this console won't exist.) Generation 5 3D has arrived. Your console MUST have 3D or it WILL fail. Arcades are also falling in popularity again, but getting arcade ports IS important. *Sonku GamePlace (Mascot: Crash Mouse) *Luckendo Ultra 64 (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Ultra 64 Disc Drive *Painsonic 3DX 128 (NOTE: If you knocked Painsonic out of business, this console won't exist) *NJP Geo-Neo HS *NJP Geo-Neo CD64 *SAGA Mars (NOTE: If you knocked SAGA out of business, this console won't exist) *CrabApple Pipping (Mascot: None) *MarcoHard Doors 94 (Mascot: None) *Cammy Amigo CDTV (NOTE: If you knocked Cammy out of business, this console won't exist) Handhelds *Tiaga Game.NET *Luckendo Virtual Guy (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo Game Man 15 (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo Game Man (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *NJP Geo-Neo Mini Color Generation 6 Graphics are getting even better, and online gaming is coming to console. Arcades are mostly dead. *SAGA ComDream (NOTE: If you knocked SAGA out of business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo GameBox (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Marcohard Doors YQ *Marcohard SBox (Mascot: Officer Commander) *Painsonic 3DX 128-2 (NOTE: If you knocked Painsonic out of business, this console won't exist) *NJP Geo-Neo HS (NOTE: If you knocked NJP out of business, this console won't exist) *Sonku GamePlace 2 *Cammy Amigo InternetTV (NOTE: If you knocked Cammy out of business, this console won't exist) *VR Labs Nuance (Mascot: None) Handhelds *DuckMagesty *GamePills GP66 *NJP Geo-Neo Superpocket (NOTE: If you knocked NJP out of business, this console won't exist) *Hyper Luckendo Game Man 32 (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) Generation 7 Online gaming is now a must, and not just online gaming, but services such as streaming, browser and, music. *Sonku GamePlace 3 *Luckendo Us (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Marcohard Doors 7 *Marcohard SBox 180 *SAGA DreamPass (NOTE: If you knocked SAGA out of business, this console won't exist) *Cammy Nexus (NOTE: If you knocked Cammy out of business, this console won't exist) *VR Labs X2 (NOTE: If you knocked VR Labs out of business, this console won't exist) *Metall SuperScan *Z-Leko Handhelds *Luckendo DV (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Sonku GamePlace Portable *GamePills GPXX (NOTE: If you knocked GamePills out of business, this console won't exist) *Tiaga Gadgemondo Generation 8 In the eighth generation of gaming, consoles face trouble due to the mobile market. *Luckendo UsX (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Sonku GamePlace 4 *MarcoHard SBox 1 *MarcoHard Doors 10 *SAGA Wake (NOTE: If you knocked SAGA out of business, this console won't exist) *Cammy Jazz (NOTE: If you knocked Cammy out of business, this console won't exist) *LEVEr Smoke Machine *IndCorp OYeah Handhelds *Luckendo 3DV (NOTE: If you knocked Lucktendo out of business, this console won't exist) *SAGA PowerPortable (NOTE: If you knocked SAGA out of business, this console won't exist) *Sonku GamePlace Next Generation Portable *CrabApple youPad *Scroogle Net NT Generation 9 In the ninth generation, after most of the major smartphone game companies get sued for scamming people into buying in-app purchases, the market for consoles is at an all-time high! *Sonku GamePlace 5 *MarcoHard SBox 4th (NOTE: If you knocked MarcoHard out of the console business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo MegaShock (NOTE: If you knocked Lucktendo out of business, this console won't exist) *Painsonic Vengeance *Quick Cwickonick *Macrohard Doors 14 *LEVEr Smoke Machine/2 Handhelds *Luckendo HyperHeld (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *MacroHard X (NOTE: If you knocked MarcoHard out of business, this console won't exist) *Sonku GamePlace Anywhere Generation 10 In the tenth generation, not much has changed.... *Quick ONIX *Sonku Center (NOTE: If you knocked Sonku out of the console business, this console won't exist) *MarcoHard Doors 15 *MarcoHard TBox (NOTE: If you knocked MarcoHard out of the console business, this console won't exist) *LEVEr Smoke Machine|3 *Luckendo Wavefae (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) Handhelds *Sonku Anywhere (NOTE: If you knocked Sonku out of business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo Game Man X (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *LEVEr Smoke Machine-1 Portable *Quick Ville Generation 11 The biggest names in the business in Generation 8, MarcoHard and Sonku, are now dead. As handhelds get more powerful, home consoles grow less and less popular. *Luckendo New Entertainment (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *MarcoHard Doors 2031 *LEVEr Smoke Machine\4 Handhelds *Pando CSS *LEVEr Smoke Machine|3 Portable *Quick InterDisc *Luckendo HD Man (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) Generation 12 The software on consoles begins to be open-sourced. *MarcoHard Doors 2037 *Luckendo Ultra 2048 (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *LineUX Handhelds *Luckendo PortableShock (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *QuickSource *LEVEr Smoke Machine '5 *Pando 3036 (NOTE: If you knocked Pando out of business, this console won't exist) Generation 13 Mostly more of the same. *MarcoHard Doors 2040 (NOTE: If you knocked MacroHard out of business, this OS won't exist) *Luckendo NEXT (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *LineUX Handhelds *Luckendo 1024X (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this console won't exist) *QuickSource 2nd (NOTE: If you knocked Quick out of business, this console won't exist) *LEVEr Smoke Machine >6 *Pando 3044 (NOTE: If you knocked Pando out of business, this console won't exist) *Scroogle ChromeStick *Dueliko ScreenOS Generation 14 Consoles are entirely dead, leaving computers as the only home devices *MarcoHard Doors 2047 (NOTE: If you knocked MarcoHard out of business, this OS won't exist) *LineUX Handhelds *LEVEr Smoke Machine ^7 *Dueliko ScreenOS Second (NOTE: If you knocked Dueliko out of business, this OS won't exist) *Luckendo Super Nova (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this OS won't exist) *Pando 6444 (NOTE: If you knocked Pando out of business, this OS won't exist) *Scroogle ChromeStick *CrabApple youPad Game Generation 15 *MarcoHard Doors 2050 (NOTE: If you knocked MarcoHard out of business, this OS won't exist) *LineUX Handheld *LEVEr Smoke Machine !8 (NOTE: If you knocked LEVEr out of business, this console won't exist) *Luckendo Ultra 4086 (NOTE: If you knocked Luckendo out of business, this Console won't exist) *Scroogle ChromeStick *CrabApple youPad 100000 Category:EXPodeNTial Category:Work in progress Category:Simulation Games Category:Games Category:Video Games